


Turn 5 Tryst

by BARALAIKA



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cloaca, Dragon Fucking, Dragon/Human, Large Clitoris, Multi, Size Difference, Tail Sex, Vaginal Fisting, clit penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9940193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: A humanoid reader (with a vagina) fucks Twintania. What better way to relieve her of centuries of Allagan torment than with a good fucking?





	

Twintania’s clit-dick peeks out of her cloaca, long and thick and juicy enough to ride. It’s thick enough to be a challenge but small enough to manage, unlike so many of her brood-brothers’ fearsome breeding pricks.

Licking it makes her lithe body quiver and her cloaca squelch; you delve inside with your hand and her pussy draws you towards it with rippling, ravenous muscles. You can’t ignore such a demand. Her clit stiffens and lengthens enough to give you enough length to fit into your cunt, just as hers swallows your fist and you groan as her warmth drags you in to the elbow and bottoms out against the rubbery head of her cervix.

You give it a few experimental punches and the dragon screams, an eldritch, otherworldly keen that reverberates through your bones. She loves it. Her clit reaches its full length against your mouth and you pop off of it with an ache in your jaw; it’s bright red and angry, dripping and lurching in pulsing motions that mirror the thrum of her pussy and you want nothing more than to have it inside you.

It takes some effort to wrestle your arm out of her, but she finally relents as you climb on top of her and run your labia across her cloaca’ slit, then up over her bobbing clit. You position yourself over it and align… and sink down, engulfing her hardened flesh with the searing heat of your blood temperature.

The tip of her tail whips around and you reach up, grab it and angle it towards your asshole– it takes a moment of brushing the tip against your entrance until it clicks and she dips it into her cunt, so it comes out again soaking. Carefully, she squiggles the fine tip up and into your ass, feeding it up into your guts with its taper.

Your belly moves with its squirming and slowly stretches your ass-pussy apart, rocking you back and forth to shallow-fuck your cunt with her clit.

Your clit rubs against her slimy scales to a chorus of squelches. She stretches your holes so perfectly, bucking up into the roll of your hips so her gaping dragon cunt farts sloppy bubbles of pussy-drool and plugs you up with stud clit. It doesn’t take long before you’re shuddering and half-sobbing and with a thrash of her tail inside of you, you come hard, squirting messily over her glossy belly scales as she bellows, draconic girl-cum splattering up your back. Perhaps the divebombs could be forgiven after all.


End file.
